(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a terminal apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A technique is available that allows each user to customize settings when the user utilizes a function of an information processing apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral. With this technique, in the case where plural information processing apparatuses have a function in common, setting information stored for each user in the individual information processing apparatuses is used. In such a case, omitting a server that manages the setting information is desired because of issues involving maintenance and management of the server.